


After the Wedding

by sanctum_c



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Yuri, never even thought of this pairing until it was requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhu Li and Varric are married; Kya and Lin wind up talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lahkesis16 for the prompt: _"What happened doesn’t change anything."_

"It's been a while since I saw Korra last," Lin said, as she scanned the party.

Kya looked up, checking back to where she had last seen the Avatar. "Huh. Well, its not as if she's the centre of attention right now; this is Varric and Zhu Li's big day."

Lin smirked. "I think it might still be over-shadowed a little in future. I mean," she gestured back to the mainland. "The city's in pieces, there's that spirit portal right over there, and Zhu Li thinks now is the best time to get married? Or was it Varric's idea?"

"So you think we're going to forget this anniversary?" Kya said, fiddling with her drink.

"Oh no, we're going to remember this one forever. Just not because they tied the knot," Lin said. Kya smiled. "Still, this is fun. I suppose." Lin looked a little uncomfortable.

"It is." Kya looked at her companion. "You not used to parties?"

"I'm not used to attending them. Not as a guest anyway. Much more used to patrolling the perimeter or making sure certain people don't get in. I'm not used to this mingling thing. Or small talk,” she added.

"You're doing fine right now though."

"Ah, but that's because I know you."

Kya sighed. "Lin, look around you. I think you know most of the people here."

Lin glanced around. "True, true, but it's just- Oh, hey, there's Mako."

"Korra's not with him is she?" Kya asked concerned.

Lin shook her head. "No. Looks like Wu's still talking his ear off."

"Good," Kya murmured.

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Not exactly endorsing the Avatar going back to her ex? Mako's a good kid."

"Maybe now. He did some pretty terrible things back when he couldn’t decide who he was dating.”

Lin conceded the point. "He's matured a lot since."

Kya looked at her. "Are you hoping they'll hook up?"

Lin looked taken aback and scoffed. "Me? I have better things to worry about than which of the kids is dating the other ones."

"Hmmm. Well, I'm interested."

Lin folded her arms. "That so? So do you have a preference for her winding up with someone?"

"If she choses to."

"If she choses to," Lin echoed. “Well?”

Kya swished her drink around. “I have… one or two ideas.”

“Why so coy?” Lin said, sipping at her own drink. Kya smiled.

“Don’t want to get my hopes up too early.” Her gaze flicked around the party, her smiled widening when she found who she was looking for. She was even heading in the right direction, though Kya was reluctant to spy. She might jinx it after all. Kya swallowed the dregs of of her glass. “I’ll tell you in a bit. I need a refill.”

* * *

It was an hour or two later when Kya next wandered past Lin’s table. The metal bender was still nursing what looked like the same drink, watching the party begin to wind down. Kya swayed a little as she walked; that last glass of wine had been more potent than she anticipated.

“Asami,” Lin said with a sigh.

“Hmmm?” Kya said through the pink fuzz that seemed to envelope the world. “Asami?”

Lin smiled. “Your preference for who Korra should wind up with.”

Kya stared at her companion as she sat down. “I’m impressed. How you’d figure it?”

Lin nodded ahead of her. “Could just about see the two of them talking from here. They’re planning something together.”

“Ah, but they could still just be friends,” Kya noted, swaying against Lin’s side.

“Are you trying convince me I’m wrong?”

“You’re no fun.” Kya sighed. “Yes, Asami was the one I was betting on.”

“They make a cute couple,” Lin said smiling. “Wouldn’t have believed you if you’d told me two years ago.”

“I’m not sure either of them would have,” Kya noted. Lin smiled. “So how about you? Any interest in anyone?”

“Awfully big assumption of you there,” Lin said, her expression becoming stern.

“Sorry,” Kya said. “Wrong to assume. But you did once date my brother.”

“There is that. It’s not… that I’m not interested. Just never much of a concern. Not since Tenzin anyway. And we weren’t the greatest couple anyway.”

Kya nodded. “I remember hearing about it. Sounds like you were both happier when it finished.”

“Finished?” Lin snorted. “It was her meddling that killed it,” Lin said, nodding towards Pema who was wandering back to the main building arm in arm with Tenzin. “Still, he seems happier at least.”

“And no one since?”

Lin smirked. “As good terms as we might look to be on - at least now, it kinda put me off relationships. Then I got promoted and work kept me busy, and I haven’t had much of a chance for anything since.”

“Mmm,” Kya said, watching Lin. “Well, I’m not one to talk. My last relationship was years ago. Been a long time for me too.”

Lin glanced around. “You know. I have this horrible feeling that we’re the only single people here.”

“Mako isn’t attached.”

Lin laughed. “Well, okay. Aside from him.”

Kya scanned the party. “Well, you might be right." She sipped her drink again, letting the silence prolong. There was nothing wrong with asking was there? "Lin,” she said, running her finger through some spilt drink, scrawling a rough spiral onto the table. “Since both of us are single, we could try to rectify that situation. Y’know. If we hooked up.”

“Ha, that’d be a new one.” She glanced at Kya who just smiled. Lin swallowed, her smile faltering. “You’re serious?” Kya nodded and reached out a hand to touch Lin’s arm. She stared at it. “Kya… I…” Lin frowned.

“If you don’t want to, all you need to do is say no. I’m not about to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I’ve never… I mean, I hadn’t ever thought about…”

“Well, if you could, just for a moment, think about it now?” Kya asked, her hand still on Lin’s arm. Lin fell silent, staring down at the table. She took a deep breath and swigged the last of her drink. 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Lin nodded. “Let’s try.”

* * *

Kya crashed into the wall, her lips still pressed against Lin’s. She opened one eye and after a few seconds figured out which door lead to her room. It would not do to burst into someone else’s like this. Lin taking charge moments before had surprised her, but she was not going to complain. Lin’s movements were a little stiff, her tongue a little tentative, but she was warming up fast. She also made some delightful moans as Kya traced her hands down her back. Kya managed to twist them around, fumbling for the door and then they were into her room. At last.

Lin’s nervousness seemed to come back again now they were in private, but Kya surged ahead, tugging at their clothes. She traced her lips over exposed skin making Lin gasp and pant. Her partner’s hands were unsure, landing on safer places; her back, her shoulders. That was fine too; at least Lin was still kissing her and not asking her to stop. Kya moved her hands, running them over Lin’s breasts and coaxing a new moan from the other woman.

"Still okay?" she asked as she panted, the air like an inferno around them.

"Yes," Lin gasped as she writhed. Kya smirked, ducking her head and licked lower. Lin's hands tangled in her hair as Kya traced her tongue over her partner's belly and beyond.

* * *

Kya blinked awake to find Lin sat hunched over on the edge of the bed.

“Lin,” Kya began. The other woman’s back stiffened, but she did not turn around, instead continuing to stare ahead. Kya licked her lips. “What happened doesn’t change anything.”

“Doesn’t it?” Lin said, her hands rubbing against each other in her lap. Kya sat up, still keeping her distance and not wanting to spook the other woman. “Last night was… How can things be the same after that?”

Kya shook her head. “If it makes you uncomfortable then we can just leave it be.”

Lin made a non-commital noise as Kya gathered the sheet around her shoulders. “I knew there was a reason I didn’t like going to weddings.” Lin glanced over her shoulder. “I get melancholic too easily. Sorry for using you.”

“Using me?” Kya exclaimed. “I seduced you,” she stressed.

“Yeah, but I needed a confidence boost. Just wanted to know if someone could still like me.”

They both fell silent. “Is that really how you feel?”

Lin tensed up and sighed. “I don’t know. My head is kind of all over the place at the moment. I… I know I didn’t… do… anything for you.”

“That’s okay.”

Lin shook her head. “No. I mean, you made me feel good, and then I just kind of dozed off.”

“So you really can’t handle your liquor then?”

Lin laughed. “No, no. I can hold my liquor fine. It's just these last few days." She glanced at Kya, who looked skeptical and turned away again. "Honest. First opportunity for some shut eye and I zonk out. Sorry,” she added over her shoulder.

“Lin… I’m not going to pressure you. But you should know I had fun last night.”

“Yeah, right. Kissing the lonely cop who is scared to even touch you.”

“No, before that. I liked talking to you. If you’re willing, I’d like to do that a bit more. The rest of it, we don’t have to carry on with, if you don’t want to.”

“You still want to be friends?” Lin turned and met Kya’s gaze.

“Uh-huh,” Kya replied with a smile.

“But I…”

“Hush.” Kya held up her finger. “It doesn’t matter. The moment mattered, being with you mattered. Pleasing you mattered.” She pulled the sheet tighter around her. "So if you want, we can get dressed and go and talk some more. Or," she added, letting the sheet fall open. “If you’re really that concerned, you can try and make it up to me right now. If you’re interested that is.”

“Kya, I…”

“No pressure, Lin. Really. I'd like to spend more time with you either way. But if you’d like to spend more nights with me, I’d really like that too.”

Lin hesitated a moment longer before swinging her legs up onto the bed. Kya lay back onto the mattress as Lin leaned over her. She paused for a moment, and Kya grew tired of waiting. She wrapped her arms around Lin and pulled her on top of her, kissing her new girlfriend.


End file.
